Dare A Inuyasha Male Character!
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: Ever wanted your favorite charcters to do anything outragous? like say naraku and inuyasha to make out? sesshomaru in a ballarina outfit? Well here is your chance,its time to dare them! It's up again!
1. THE DARES!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and am not making a profit, just fans xP

**Mini A/N**: LF is my btw as I have a title and that's Lady Fluffylova so Haha don't forget! Oh btw characters are obviously OOC slightly hehe!

**Dare an Inuyasha Male Character.**

**Chapter one- On with the dares!!!**

LF: Hello, and welcome, thanks for reading this oh so fabulous fanfic made by me *smiles* now here we have our Victims… I mean contestants…*smirks a truly evil smirk*.

Sesshomaru: comes in first.

LF: the fabulously handsome, but arrogant, cold hearted bastard with a Ice Burg Up his butt, Lord Sesshomaru *Smirks then laughs*

Sesshomaru: *glares at LF* Yes I may be and arrogant, fabulously handsome cold hearted bastard but I do not have an ice burg up my butt…*worries*

Naraku: comes in Secondly. Stands there waving at audience and waiting for Applause.

*Silence*

LF: Yes it's the bad guy, well one of them of the Inuyasha series but certainly not the cutest.

Naraku: Hmm… Keh Keh Keh…

LF: *Surprised and disturbed face* what a lovely laugh *cough, cough*

Naraku: You're such a bitch.

LF: *smiles* yes that's me, thanks and do I have to get Kikyo in here? Eh I don't want her messing this up but I will get her in here if you laugh again!!!

Naraku: *tenses and turns slightly green*

LF: Now own with the show? *Confused face*

Inuyasha: *struts in without a care in the world*

LF: *gets up and goes up to Inuyasha* Hai *grabs ears and plays with them for a good 5 Minutes* I Have always wanted to do that.

LF: *goes back to comfortable seat*

Inuyasha: *stands there dumbfounded*

LF: GET IN YOUR SEAT OR I WILL MAKE NARAKU ANAL FUCK YOU!!!

Inuyasha: *goes green and pounces into seat*

LF: now own with the **victims**… Contestants

Kouga: *Cat walks in* you know you love it *shakes booty at audience then sits down*

LF: Now, we finale have all the people here… Time to start the dares.

Kouga, Inuyasha and Naraku: *gulp audibly*

LF: *satisfied grin* Oh fluffy what's the matter? Not afraid?

Sesshomaru/Fluffy: My name is not fluffy *eyes go red* and I don't believe anyone can give me a dare I wouldn't do.

LF: I will hold you to that. Now the first dare is from one of my greatest friends (Thank her she got me into writing) the first dare is from **axellover** and she says: from our conversation earlier, my dare for them (or more specifically one of them) is:  
Sesshomaru to act perverted, including innuendo and attempted groping.  
:D

LF: *Grins* Well Fluffms seems you must act like Miroku… damnit I shall invite him to next show… I can't wait to see what our audience thinks. *snaps fingers, strange purple cloudy magic surrounds Sesshomaru* How do you feel?

Sesshomaru: I must say those jeans are tight, well fitting but tight… what did you do paint them on?

LF: If I did it would look awful no this is something amazing called jeans you should try them sometime.

Sesshomaru: *smirks* Oh Kouga, those skinny legs belong more on a woman, but does that mean what's under your skirt is female? If so can I see?

LF: **axellover **I do love the dare, Haha what's the worst that can happen?

Sesshomaru: *hand inches slowly towards Kouga's lovely tanned thighs, once there hand goes up further*

Kouga: *falls of chair and scoots away from Sesshomaru* what did you just try to do.

Sesshomaru: *keeps cool façade* What ever do you mean wolf? I was just seeing the texture of that lovely skirt and how it would rip easily.

LF: *amused smirk* Well this is getting interesting isn't it? Now on to the next dare which is from **Kagome747 **kagome has to kill Kouga within 5 minutes or she'll have to marry him (Inuyasha and anyone can help) and if Kouga dies she still has to get married but to Inuyasha and he can never cheat on her with Kikyo and then Inuyasha has to kill Kikyo and Naraku has to kill himself and Sesshomaru has to marry Kagura… Hmm well since my friend I couldn't really understand that I **PM**'d her and ask her if its okay to Make Inuyasha just simply chop Kouga in to a Million tiny little pieces… she accepted now on with the torture…

Kouga: There is NO FUCKING WAY IM LETTING HIM CUT ME UP!!!

LF: you will or do I have to chain you up… and possibly let Kikyo screw you?

Kouga; I will accept the chains cause that's KINKY but no Kikyou… ugh I don't want to die twice!

LF: *clicks fingers*

Kouga: *suddenly chained in the air… Naked* Why the fuck did you make me naked?

LF: So Sesshomaru may perv on you duh isn't that obvious? Obviously not to you *smiles*

Inuyasha: Hehe this will be A LOT of fun hehehe *Inuyasha raises sword above his head and starts with Kouga's balls*

LF: we will check back on them in 5 minutes *laughs* Ohh that's gotta hurt!

LF: Ahhhh this dare is from one of my Best friends on here (I Have many) **shippoV **says: like.... *thinks and light bulb goes over head* make Naraku take off his clothes and go running around the street... (They are in a house, right?) Screaming "I've got balls!" well Naraku strip for us and let us see if you really do have balls!

Naraku: *gets up and turns pulls stereo out of no where*

LF: I hope that didn't come from your butt…

Naraku: *Turns on I'm to sexy, and starts to do a strip tease*

LF: While Naraku is TRYING to boost his popularity and probably Ego we shall see how Inuyasha is doing with cutting up Kouga.

Kouga: *Now disassembled body parts*

Inuyasha: *Uses wind scar* Hehe now try bringing him back to life!

LF: *clicks fingers and Kouga is back… In Inuyasha's clothing* Sorry Inuyasha he had to wear something… even if it's a mini skirt and your shirt *Evil grin*

Naraku: *starts singing along while still doing a strip tease* "…And I shake my little butt on the catwalk…" *shakes butt at audience*

LF: Now this is why my perverted sister calls me a pervert, she ain't really my sis but we can wish cant we now XP

Naraku: Watch me LF or I will come over their and shake this ass at you… I KNOW YOU WILL LOVE IT.

LF: *sighs and watch's Naraku*

Sesshomaru: *sneaks around behind Naraku and gropes his ass* Hn.

LF: FUCKING HURRY UP NARAKU OR I WILL MAKE Sesshomaru STRIP YOU RIGHT THERE AND NOW!!

Sesshomaru: *strips Naraku regardless* Hmm axellover what have you done to me?

LF: now get on with the dare… there are a few more *grins*

Naraku: *runs out the front door, and into some kids* "IV GOT BALLS, OMG I DO HAVE BALLS"

Little kids: *faint, the other throws up*

Naraku: Hehe I knew I was positively EVIL *starts to rain* IV GOT BALLS *keeps running and yelling out his newly found out news*

LF: Hmm on with the next dare…This is from **animeangel088 **who I'm currently writing a partner fic with and her dare is: Inuyasha in a sun flower dress! *laughs*. Hmm I must say this will be very interesting. *clicks fingers*

Inuyasha: *appearing on him are: A pink Sunflower dress with, sunflowers on it, Pink hair clip and his hair tied behind in a ponytail. Matching Pink 4 inch stilettos with sunflowers on them and a ridiculously big hat with another sunflower on it*

LF: Oh I almost forgot the sunflowers *clicks fingers*

Inuyasha: Oh god NO *sunflowers in a pretty pink basket appear on his arm and a few bees just to go with the flow*

LF: aren't you pretty *smirks*

Inuyasha: Kill me NOW!!!

Kouga: *gets up and heads over towards Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: It was just a figure of speech!!!

LF: Ahhhh I appreciate the creativity of all your dares, and my mind *pats head* On to the next dare… ah it's from my PERV SISTER HEHE… StrawberryRocket says: lol!!  
Bub, make it M!! U know ur gonna need it for what I'm gonna dare them to do!  
*perverted thoughts*  
okay  
soo  
I dare Sess to anal fuck Inuyasha while he sucks off Naraku and Kouga watches and gets off...

don't say I didn't warn u!  
And I'm Ur perverted sis for a reason!!

LF: Yes you are… So Sesshomaru would you please remove Inuyasha's apparel except for the shoes, hat and basket… please *smiles*

Sesshomaru: Anything for you… I get to fuck him right?

LF: Yes now do it!!!

Sesshomaru:*goes up behind Inuyasha and rips of his dress, and shoves his hardness against Inuyasha's asshole* Hn.

Inuyasha: *moans* Oh god

LF: WHERES NARAKU… oh right… SHUT UP… *CLICKS FINGERS*

Naraku: *appears, covered in rain and other things* WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR? I WAS GETTING LAID FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE!!!!

LF: *shocked face* anyways…

Inuyasha: *grabs Naraku's hardness and starts to suck, at the same time Sesshomaru entered Inuyasha from the back* Oh my…*moans*

LF: well Miss. Perv this is for you… now Kouga GET OFF ON THEM… *looks over…Kouga is already doing that* anyways while they finish up I shall read the next dare: this is from **emodinosaurX3 **she asks: Oh yum! Sesshomaru stripping? Hahahahahaha! Can he give me a lap dance? *drools* Well, we are lovers, after all. XD (And Sesshomaru knows it... totally. B]))  
Update soon! I want to read what you have to write.

LF: I will say this now… in this story the only he is giving a lap dance to is me and of course he will strip for you… oh one sec… *Runs out on the street and yells* PICTURES OF INUYASHA IN A SUNFLOWER DRESS FOR SALE COME GET EM ONLY 2 COPIES!!!

The orgy of guys: *finishes and collapse into a naked sweaty pile*

Kouga: *has unmistakable white stuff on Inuyasha shirt, which he was wearing*

LF: *runs back in* Ahhhh they are like ANIMALS!!! *pants* well I have sold one copy for a couple thousand and shall save the rest hehe… okay now since you are all done… Sesshomaru GET TO STRIPPING!!!

Sesshomaru: I need clothes to strip out of wench…

LF: *icy glare, clicks fingers*

Sesshomaru: *In leather pants, and a fish net shirt* well this isn't much but oh well.

LF: you will take what I give you!!!

Sesshomaru: *starts stripping… takes of his shirt while dancing, then finally the pants, there was no underwear there*

LF: that was tame Haha sorry got lazy…

LF: Next dare…is from another one of my TOTALLY awesome friend IMIM (I Major In Magick) if it wasn't for her I would have never come up with this… her dare is: I dare Inuyasha to punch Kikyo in the stomach!  
Gaud I hate that **

*silence…slight crying from somewhere*

LF: *HAPPY DANCES* yay I can't wait for this *Gets camera* and now for the show… *clicks fingers*

Kikyou: What the fuck am I doing here?

Inuyasha: *goes up to her* I have a surprise for you…

Kikyou: Oh you want to come to hell with me *embraces Inuyasha passionately* Oh Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: *twitch, twitch, HUGE TWICTHING* …*Punch's Kikyou in the gut, so hard he makes a hole in her stomach and throws her against the wall* That was fun… Hey LF did you get that on film?

LF: *nods* yes now that was truly spectacular Haha… on to the last dare and it's a long one Thank you kyekye!!! She's pretty cool ^^ okay here it is: I say have Sesshomaru dress up as a female and apply for a job at a modeling agency get the job and at a photo shoot finally reveal that he is a male

for Inuyasha make him cut off his hair to shoulder length permanently die his hair pink and walk out on the streets in broad day light in front of millions of people or on television wearing nothing but women's underwear

Koga has to wax his head eyebrows tail legs arms and any other place hair grows if you know what i mean -_^ ] then go to school the next day and announce that he is in love with some one i cant think of who he should announce though

Naraku must go into a gay bar and have sex with every gay male in the bar that talks to him and he must not scare not one off or he will have to do this every night for one month

of course these are just a few of my ideas…

LF: AND I ABSOULOUTLY LOVE THEM… Haha *strokes camera* I love my camera *smiles*

All the guys: You have got to be kidding me? *they all say in unison*

LF: *clicks fingers*

Sesshomaru: *dressed as a female and a good looking one* Hmm can you summon me a mirror.

LF: *sighs, clicks fingers and a mirror appears in front of Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: *looks in mirror at himself, in a light blue dress, and matching stilettos* fuck even I would do myself… hmm that's a good idea…

LF: Get going *takes picture of back and front of him*

Sesshomaru: *cat walks out, and goes to a modeling agency* Hi I would like to apply…

Creepy lady: *comes out of no where* you are perfect you need to be in my next photo shoot… you have everything a girl could want…

Sesshomaru: Hn…*gets led away by creepy lady* Okay…

Photo shoot: typical 1950's dream lifestyle house

Sesshomaru *poses on coach, with legs crosses and shows his mainly hood, and the lady doesn't notice*

Creep lady: Perfect.

LF: okay now while we wait for the pictures… Inuyasha it's your turn *clicks fingers*

Inuyasha: *appears in the middle of the red carpet awards in a pink g-string and 6 inch stilettos, and short girl style hair, which is permanently pink*

Paparazzi: *camera's flash a million times*

LF: Kouga…*evil light in eyes*

Kouga: *screams* No, No you cannot do this to me

Wax lady: *evil gleam* oh yes I can

Kouga: *more screams*

LF: *watch's Kouga come in Naked, completely hairless, even on his head* now Kouga there is two parts to this dare *clicks fingers*

Kouga: *appears naked in a random school and starts to yell* NARAKU MY FUCK BUDDY WHERE ARE YOU IV WANTED TO TELL YOU I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU… OH WAIT OR IS THAT PROFESSER SNAPE? OR IS IT DANIEL RADCLIFFE? PROBABLY THE LATTER!

LF: Oh wow his tale looks weird like a second dick… I just said that didn't i?

Naraku: *giggles*

LF: okay now Naraku time to do your dare…*clicks fingers*

Naraku: *appears in front of random gay bar and walks in, in pink leather tights* Hmm this isn't bad *looks around… there is only two people in there*

Kouga: Hey Naraky, wanna have some fun *pelvic thrusts Naraku* Oh and Miroku here wants to join in…

All three males: *engage in multiple hours of gay sex*

LF: aah we have the pictures *opens and laughs* Okay imagine, a really hot chick sitting on a white couch in a revealing dress… and the last thing you notices… is in between crossed legs there are balls, cause that is what this is!

Sesshomaru: *sneaks up behind LF and tries to grope ass*

LF: *falls of chair* that's all for this session… please keep tuned and send in your dares… at 5 reviews=dares (dares in the reviews people!!) I will start writing but you can still put in them I will write anything remember! *smiles and waves*

Sesshomaru: *glomps on LF* hehe.

A/N:

Haha enjoy it? Haha then please write another dare you can only submit one per chapter so Haha beware…. PLEASE I WANT MORE DARES… as you can see I will write anything hehehe!!

Luv,

Lady Fluffylova


	2. Information, Dares are Back on!

Dare and Inuyasha male Character News!!!

Small little note here for everyone;

Okay since people aren't very happy with me discontinuing the dares I shall un-discontinue it if you give me over 10 dares for everyone and I want them to be outrageous I mean come on you can give me how you want everything to happen also I mean come on I will accept one dare given to me from my previous chapter **Charismatic Darkness** said; didn't even get 2 Dare all the good male characters to play "Pin the sharp pointy things on Naraku"! Wha! Now I think that is brilliant! Oh and **Cha-Sha** I will accept yours also Sesshomaru has to tell Rin where babies come from! And I will accept **Lady Izumi 101**'s dare and maybe **kagome747** so come on people give me good dares give me over 10 dares not including the peoples ones I have mentioned so come on people I know you want to give them dares and think of outrageous and funny ones I know you have it in you and I'm going to add the girls in this chapter so think people think!!!

LF xxx


End file.
